Skylanders Academy: Reboot
This is a show as a sequel to Skylanders: Academy, and based off the Skylanders from SkyNinja17's Skylanders: Reboot. Synopsis After the Skylanders have been erased from time, the new Skylanders must take charge and defeat Kaos and his mysterious ally! Over the course of three seasons, the Skylanders rush to the aid of Skylands! The new Skylanders team consisting of Rocket Popper, Eco Echo, Hot Rod, and Masher Megamind. As they battle enemies and resolve problems within the Academy, the darkness grows and they need to stop it before it's too late. Skylanders featured in SKYLANDERS ACADEMY: REBOOT * Rocket Popper * Eco Echo * Hot Rod * Masher Megamind * Hammer Time Hot Head (Minor) * Sap Cap (Minor) * Gooey Gusher (Minor) * Shadow Shaker (Minor) Skylander Roles * Rocket Popper = Leader of Reboot Team * Eco Echo = Member of Reboot Team * Hot Rod = Member of Reboot Team * Masher Megamind = Member of Reboot Team * Hammer Time Hot Head = Member of Reboot B Team * Sap Cap = Member of Reboot B Team * Gooey Gusher = Member of Reboot B Team * Shadow Shaker = Leader of Reboot B Team Skylander Friends * Cali * Tessa * Whiskers * Sharpfin Skylander Friends Roles * Cali = Friend of the Skylanders * Tessa = Friend of the Skylanders * Whiskers = Friend of Tessa * Sharpfin = Friend of the Skylanders Villains * Kaos * Dark Spyro * Golden Queen * Gulper * Dr. Krankcase * Luminous * Nightshade Villain Roles * Kaos = Evil ruler of Skylands! * Dark Spyro = Evil general of Kaos * Golden Queen = Leader of the Doom Raiders * Gulper = Member of the Doom Raiders * Dr. Krankcase = Member of the Doom Raiders * Luminous = Originally appointed ruler of Light Realm, Member of the Doom Raiders * Nightshade = Originally appointed ruler of Dark Realm, Member of the Doom Raiders Season 1 Episode 1: Light On the Mark When Kaos takes over Skylands (AGAIN) with the help of an evil friend, the new skylanders rush to create a team without Eon's help and is aided by Flynn's friend, Cali. Episode 2: Time Calls For Desperate Pleasures Kaos is living in the high class, but while attending an EVIL gala, the New Skylanders try to crash the ball and regain Skylands with the aid of a smuggler, Sharpfin. Episode 3: I Spy With My Little Spy When Dark Spyro turns on the good side momentarily, the Skylanders put him up to spying on Kaos. But it all is jeopardized when the Doom Raiders attempt to return to Kaos' side. Episode 4: Low Power After Hot Rod is captured by Luminous, the Skylander team set off on an adventure with Tessa to save him from the clutches of Kaos. Episode 5: Blackout Buzz, an old friend of Flynn's, and the Skylanders set off towards the Dark Realm to discover how to defeat Kaos and his now hired Doom Raiders. Episode 6: Tick LOCK The Skylanders are imprisoned by the new Doom Raiders and have to find a way out of the labyrinth they are trapped in. Episode 7: Sneak Attack The Doom Raiders attack the Academy. While the B-Team deals with that, the Skylanders sneak into Kaos' floating giant island. Episode 8: Doom The Skylanders break into Kaos' castle only to find that he has left to aid the Doom Raiders with destroying the Academy. When they try to leave, they are left to the wrath of Dark Spyro. Episode 9: